


Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight (post season 1)

by bangchanseonyeondan



Series: Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bi!Reggie, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian!Carrie, M/M, Multi, Other, i suck at tagging-, lesbian!Kayla, pan!Luke, pan!julie, poly!Luke, soul coins, soz bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: this is just to help put scnst into context - this might change as season 2 comes along but hey for now this is my canon
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988485
Kudos: 24





	Sunset Curve not Sunset Straight (post season 1)

  * Caleb!Nick flirted with Julie but he was too smooth so Luke followed him
  * Caleb!Nick didn’t bother checking if he was being followed so Luke found out no problem
  * Turns out he was planning on wiping Julie off the board so the band had no choice but to go back to him
  * Luke tells the ghost squad and Willie looks all nervous
  * Turns out there was something he didn’t them - when you give your soul to someone - or you’re just that powerful - you’re soul can be manifested into a physical object and bcs Caleb’s cheesy, they’re coins (yes like from Legends/Constantine)
  * Meanwhile, Trevor finds out about the ghost situation bcs he goes to visit Julie to ask her about the band and hears her talking to Carlos about the boys and he’s like holy shit-
  * He tells her he was listening and just wants to help bcs how he hurt them bcs he knows taking their songs was shitty but he was kid and told that it was honouring them bcs ‘who’d want to listen to a song by a bunch of dead teens- people’d just cry and awkwardly ignore it but music from an up-and-coming young musician? That they’d listen to and that way you’d honour them by letting people hear their music’
  * So Luke walks in at that moment and is like hey we can make this work
  * So he tells Julie to get rid of him for now and explains the situation to her and his plan and she agrees
  * So they ask for his help
  * He says sorry (addressing the boys) and Carrie walks in bcs she was waiting for her dad in the car and got bored and shes like who are you talking to-
  * And they explain that Julie’s band was Trevor’s old bad from the 90s and show her the demo with their picture and she’s like holy crap
  * Like father like daughter lol
  * So he ‘stumbles’ into the ghost club and is like woah- and he joins bcs yk he’s a rich double agent
  * He gains Caleb’s trust (while Nick sleeps (bcs human bodies need to recharge), Caleb goes back to the club)
  * Willie is in hiding but sneaks the boys in regardless and sends them in the direction of Caleb’s private quarters
  * They find the coin but Caleb finds Willie and he keeps Willie’s coin on him
  * When they sneak out they see Willie in Caleb’s grasp - him and his soul coin
  * They were just planning on blackmailing the magician with the coin but Willie’s existence was endanger so they had to do something
  * They knew how to summon things so they did the opposite - the used all their strength to try and banish the coin but jack shit happened but Caleb noticed and was in pain he was weaker so Willie managed to poof next to them but they were all toast
  * The club band members saw and went hell no bcs yea they liked their gig but they had eternity to figure out how to make themselves tangible - they weren’t gonna let him ruin another kid’s afterlife
  * So they all help the boys banish the coin and Caleb screams and is banished with it (will he return at some point? No clue 😉)
  * Nick is freed from Caleb but finds out he can now see ghosts/they’re tangible to him like okay then
  * He figures shit out but accidently lets it slip to his cousin Kayla and she’s like ‘so that’s what Carries been hiding lmao at least its not like a secret girlfriend’ and she’s weirdly chill with it all but hey that’s Kayla
  * and now the squad is Julie, Alex, Reggie, Luke, Flynn, Willie, Nick, Carrie and Kayla




End file.
